


Öбнулись

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Levitation, Mu_Tsubaki, Zeitgeist_trooper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Episode IX, Banners & Icons, Colin Trevorrow's script, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Star Wars: Duel of the Fates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeitgeist_trooper/pseuds/Zeitgeist_trooper
Summary: Визитка команды fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020
Comments: 24
Kudos: 76
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020





	Öбнулись

**Author's Note:**

> дизайн и верстка визитки — Levitation и [rollynn](https://mobile.twitter.com/ororollynn), текст в визитке — Levitation, клип в визитке — Mu_Tsubaki,  
> текст теста — Levitation, подбор изображений теста — Levitation и [rollynn](https://mobile.twitter.com/ororollynn), сборка теста — Zeitgeist_trooper

  


Когда ты любишь новый канон «Звёздных войн», а он не отвечает тебе взаимностью, глупо хранить верность до гроба. Поэтому приходит оно — время обнуления.  
  
Если тебе не нравится судьба любимого персонажа — перепиши её.  
Если тебя разочаровал последний фильм трилогии — отмени его.  
Если хочешь исправить сюжет — сделай это.  
  
И начни игру с чистого листа и с альтернативного сценария девятого эпизода «Звёздных войн» — «Дуэли судеб».  


    

  
  


[ ](https://konstruktortestov.ru/test-19820)

  
  


    

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020/works"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/1snH4Lc.jpg" /></a>

  
  


<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020/works"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/gDocKer.jpg" /></a>

  
  


[ ](https://twitter.com/Or_of_Order/)

  
  
  



End file.
